Loving Laura
by Father Hulk
Summary: It's finally here! The long-expected sequel to Kissing Kris! Chris and Kris have moved to Verdantuff, and thier son Adam grows into a fine young man, but when he meets a girl hanging out with the wrong crowd, things start to go awry. Updated 10-3-03!
1. Moving To Hoenn

****

LOVING LAURA

By Father Hulk

****

OPENING WORDS: Hello, my children! Well, you asked for it, and you got it! The long-expected sequel to "Kissing Kris", LOVING LAURA! This fanfic is special because a lot of my friends pose as characters in this story, so special thanks to them! So without further ado, let's read Loving Laura!

The small car rumbled down the barren path. In the drivers seat sat Chris McManson, a tall man with a backwards hat and cheerful nature. Next to him sat his wife, Kristal, a beautiful woman with long blue hair. In the backseat sat Adam, their five-year-old son. They were on the move from Johto, where Kris and Chris first met. They had decided to relocate to Verdantuff Town in the Hoenn region, where the air was crisp and clear, which they felt would be best for their baby.

"Look, sweetie," Kris said, pointing out a road sign that read: HOENN BORDERLINE: 30 MILES.

"Are we almost there?" Adam asked, yawning. He wasn't used to so much travel.

"About an hour longer, buddy," said Chris. "Hang in there."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, there's not going to be a bathroom until we get to Hoenn, so just try to hold it in."

Adam whined, but said nothing more.

And so it was that the landscape changed from barren nothingness to grass, trees, and beautiful flowers, and buildings became more and more frequent, until a large sign was before them: WELCOME TO HOENN! PLEASE REPORT TO FALLARBOR TOWN TO CHECK IN.

"Where's Fallarbor Town?" Kris asked, peering at the map.

"About 4 or 5 miles ahead," Chris replied. "Come on, let's get there soon so our little scout can do his business."

Finally, the small farming community of Fallarbor Town was before them. A police officer stopped them as they approached.

"Hello, welcome to Hoenn." She said. "I'm officer Jackie, and I just need to check your car and your Pokemon to make sure everything's in order."

Jackie inspected the baggage stowed in the trunk, and then returned to the window. "May I see your Pokedex? I just want to make sure all your Pokemon are legally yours."

Chris passed her his Pokedex, and Jackie examined the listings, and she also checked the bag of Poke Balls in the back seat. Finally, she passed the device back and flashed a bright smile.

"You're now legally a citizen of Hoenn! Congratulations! Where were you headed?"

"Ah, Verdantuff," Chris replied.

Jackie pointed south. "Go down this route here and make a left 30 miles south, and you'll be right there. There's a tunnel for exploration, and you can enter your Pokemon in contests if you think they're fit." She noticed Adam in the backseat. "He's your little one?"

"Yup." Kris said. "He's our boy."

"Well, I think he'll enjoy growing up in Hoenn. Carry on!"

The car moved forward again, and within fifteen minutes, the beautiful green pastures of Verdantuff Town came into view.

"We're here!" Kristal said, turning to the back seat. "I think the Pokemon Center is over there, if you want to use the bathroom."

"Yipee!" Adam flung the car door open and dashed towards the large, red-roofed building.

Kris and Chris got out of the car and looked around.

"Well, ready for a new life?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will be best for all of us." Kris smiled affectionately at her husband, and kissed him. "Besides, it's your idea, and your ideas always work for the best."

"You think so?" he asked as they kissed again.

"Well well, these must be the star-crossed lovers I've heard so much about!" said a rough but cheerful voice. Chris looked up to see a tall, bearded man approaching them.

"You must be Professor Birch," Chris said, shaking the man's hand vigorously.

"Indeed I am. I'm Professor Elm's brother. I just thought I'd take the time to welcome you to Hoenn."

"Well, thank you." Kris replied. "It certainly is a lovely place."

At that moment, Adam came back from the Pokemon Center, apparently quite relieved. "Mom, who's the man?" he asked.

Kris laughed. "This is Professor Birch, sweetie."

"Hello there, my young friend!" said Prof. Birch, bending down to be eye level with Adam. "How are we today?"

Adam hid behind his mother's leg.

Birch chuckled. "A shy one, huh?" He ruffled Adam's hair. "Well, don't you worry. Once you see how wonderful living in Hoenn can be, you'll open right up to us!" He stood to address the couple again. "I got your email, and the house you wanted is right over here on South Street. Come on, I'll take you there."

Birch escorted the family to the east end of town, and after a brisk walk past the school, they arrived at their new house. Birch showed them inside.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" Kris sighed, admiring the high ceilings, the large windows, and the thick carpets.

"Spared no expense," Birch said with a chuckle. "We prepared it specially for your family!"

This became evident when they were taken to Adam's new room.

"Wow, sweetie, look at this!" Kris told Adam as they pushed the door open. Adam was befuddled as he beheld a room with Poke Ball wallpaper, a large bed with a Zigzagoon and Wingull comforter, and large shelves for toys, as well as a Lotad-decorated toy chest. The grin on Adam's face could match the width of the equator.

"I knew you'd like it," Birch said. "Well, the moving company should be arriving soon, and their Pokemon will help you get set up with your furniture."

"Thank you, Professor," Chris said. "You've been very helpful."

"My pleasure, Mr. McManson. I'm sure your family is looking forward to celebrating Christmas at your new home."

"Oh, we are." Kris replied. "That's why we wanted to move before November, so that we could get comfortable before the holidays."

"Well, I'm sure it won't take you very long to get situated. Once again, welcome to Hoenn!"


	2. Christmas

Christmas

December finally came, and the McManson home became decorated with cheerful lights and plastic snowmen. Many neighbors, the same who had happily given them housewarming gifts, now brought gifts for Christmas, and the McMansons were also giving gifts to anyone who breathed. It was all part of the spirit of the season.

Adam was ecstatic about Christmas. He had been given stuff on Christmas before, but this time he had something really special that he wanted. He had been begging his mother and father to get him his very own Pokemon to keep as a pet. He put it as such: "I'll take anything that lives in a Poke Ball."

Kris and Chris had been seriously debating whether to grant little Adam's wish. They knew he was too young to know how to battle, or what battling was even about, and a Pokemon might make a very good pet and Christmas gift. On the other hand, it could be dangerous, as Adam had a habit of "playing too rough" with animals, and they were afraid his Pokemon might wind up attacking him.

And then it was Christmas eve. Adam streaked into the kitchen where Kristal was baking.

"Mommy, mommy!"

"What is it, honey? The cookies are almost ready."

"No, mommy! Didja get me a Pokemon?"

Kris smiled to herself. "You'll have to wait and see, dear."

"Aww, come on, tell me!"

"Nope!"

"Meanie!"

"That's right," Kris roared, pulling her son into a bear hug, "I'm a mean mommy! And I'll tickle you till you explode!"

"Oh no! No!" Adam squealed, fearing the all mighty tickle monster. He struggled, hysterical laughing, and finally his mother set him down.

"I'll call you when the cookies are ready." She told him.

And so it was that Christmas dinner was eaten with a very jovial aura about the table, and finally it was time to go to sleep.

"Can't I open one present now?" Adam whined.

"Nope!" Chris said, picking his son up and putting him on his shoulders. "Time to go to sleep! And the sooner you wake up, the sooner you can open your presents!"

"Oh boy!" Quite tuckered out, Adam fell asleep two minutes after he was set down on his bed.

Adam slept peacefully, his soul lost in dreamland. He dreamt of an angel that flew before him, laughing and singing. But then, the angel was struck by a bolt of lightning, and she split into particles of fire and ice and dropped away. And then Adam's body began to shake, faster and faster. And the voice of a man echoed.

"Wake up! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"

Adam sprang awake to see his father shaking him, the sun peeking up over the eastern side of the volcano in the distance.

"Christmas!" Adam cried, scampering downstairs at record speed.

"Wait, son!" Chris called, waking Kristal up. "Let's go watch our boy open his presents." He told his wife.

"Mmm… good morning, dear. He's up already?"

"Yes. Come on, he'll be so surprised!"

Once Kris and Chris had been seated on the couch, camcorder in hand, Adam began to open his gifts. The first gift was a big Wingull and Pikachu poster.

"Wow, thanks!"

The second one was a giant stuffed Squirtle doll.

"Awesome!"

The third was a "Spoink and Me: Psychic Adventures" animated video.

"All right!"

And finally, there was a small square box. Adam eagerly tore it open, to reveal……… (I could be really mean and put To Be Continued right here… but I'm benevolent, and men of the church don't do that. So, onward!) A Azumarill sweater.

Adam's face dropped.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Kris asked.

"There's no Pokemon." Adam said, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Don't feel bad, son." Chris told him. "Come on, let me cut the tags off that sweater. Can you get me the scissors out of my desk drawer?"

"Hmmph." Adam got up and stalked into the den.

The parents waited, and right on time, they heard his scream of joy as he streaked back into the living room, holding a hidden gift over his head.

"Why, what did you find?" Chris asked, not being able to help grinning.

Adam ripped the wrapping off, and popped open the box, and almost fainted from happiness. There, sitting in bubble wrap, was a shining Poke Ball. Not wasting a moment, he picked it up and heaved it to the ground.

Light filled the room for a moment, and when it faded, there stood a Poochyena, its black coat shining in the morning light.

"Whoaaa!" Adam cried. "It's the best!" He ran to his new pet and gave it an impetuous hug. Poochyena barked and licked Adam's face, happy to meet his new friend. "Thanks, mom and dad!"

Kris and Chris put their arms around each other. "You're welcome, son." Chris said. "What are you going to name it?"

Adam hugged his pet again. "I'm going to name it Buddy, because he's my buddy."

Buddy barked.

"I'd say this has been a wonderful Christmas," Kris said, kissing her husband.

"Indeed." Chris agreed, as they watched their son playing with his new companion. 


	3. To Be A Child

****

Chapter 3

To Be A Child

Time passed smoothly, and the rains came and went. Little Adam grew vigorously, and made a vast number of friends at kindergarten, and then first and second grade. Buddy and he were inseparable, and they were always playing out in the yard or watching TV together or whatever Adam wanted to do. 

(The St. Eva Church will now take you to some flashbacks from where we last left off up to the present, where Adam is 10.)

****

Meeting the "Rest Of The Family"

It was late evening in August, during Adam's 7th year, and he and Buddy sat by the fire, Adam imitating a barking dog and Buddy copying him.

Chris came up and kneeled down next to his son. "You know, junior, Buddy isn't the only Pokemon in the house."

Adam was confused. "Huh?"

"Well, your mother and I have Pokemon too. Her Pokemon and mine helped us accomplish a great deal."

"Can I see them, daddy?"

"Of course! Kristal?"

Kris, who had been seated on the couch, idly reached into her bag and removed a Poke Ball, which she popped open. After the flash of light, there stood a blue, crocodile-shaped creature with red spines on its back and two playful, large eyes.

"Totodile!" It roared.

Adam was ecstatic at seeing another Pokemon.

"Seltzer, this is my son, Adam," Kris cooed. "Go, visit him!"

Adam went to pet the creature, which at first hesitated, and then closed his eyes and growled in contentment.

He was then taken by surprise at another flash, and when it cleared, he beheld a large, beige-colored cat.

"This is Persian," his father told him. "He's the one that saved your mother from a bully."

"Do you have any more?" Adam asked.

The room was filled with light, and then several Pokemon stood there. There was the Weepinbell, Pidgey, Sentret, and Magnemite which belonged to Kristal, and the Fearow and Muk that belonged to Chris.

"Wow!" Adam squealed. "You have so many!"

Chris put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Someday, you too will be able to collect Pokemon."

"Really? When?"

"When you turn ten years old, you can get permission to catch Pokemon."

"Awww!! That's too long to wait!!!"

Kris smiled. "Don't worry. Time will pass before you know it."

****

Father And Son, Together In Pokemon

Adam was eight, and his parents felt he could start watching Pokemon battle. Kris suggested that Chris take him outside Verdantuff to show how Pokemon were fought and captured.

"Okay, let's go, sport!" Chris said, throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Adam asked, who was at the moment playing on his Game Boy.

"We're going to see Pokemon!"

"Awesome!" Without even bothering to save his game, Adam turned off the power and followed his dad. "Are we gonna catch them, too? Am I gonna get new ones?"

"Welllll, not exactly. Your mother and I think it's time you learned how Pokemon battles go, and I'm also going to show you how to catch them, but we're going to release them later, understood?"

"Yes, dad."

As they were on their way out the door, Chris stopped and said, "Why don't you bring Buddy along? Just for company."

"Okay! Buddy! Here boy!" Within no time, the Dark type had come running over. "We're going to hunt Pokemon!" Adam told him. "Come on!"

"You'd better keep him in his Poke Ball," Chris said. "Just in case any wild Pokemon attack us unprepared."

"Okay. Ready, boy?" Adam had taught buddy to stand on his hind legs when he was going to be withdrawn into his Poke Ball, and to put his front paws together like he was diving into a pool.

Buddy stood, and Adam pressed the center button on the Pokeball. A red beam engulfed Buddy, and he shrank and was withdrawn.

"Now let's go!"

"Okay, be very very quiet." Chris whispered, as he and his son crawled through the tall grass. "Let's see what we can find."

They crawled back and forth for several minutes, and then Chris perceived a rustling in the grass before them. He parted the bushes gently, and pointed.

"Look! See that? It's a Whismur!"

"Oooohhhh…" Adam breathed, as he beheld the pink Pokemon with floppy ears. It was bouncing across the field, humming.

"Ready to see some action?" Chris asked with a grin.

"You bet!"

"Okay. Let's see which Pokemon I should use… ah-ha! I'll use Tentacool. Go!"

Chris gently threw the Pokeball to the grass, and out came Tentacool, a jellyfish-shaped water type with large red markings on its head and a pair of stinging tentacles. Chris whispered in its ear.

"Only use Poison Sting. Use it three times, and then give it a Poison Gas. Got it?"

"Tentacooooooollll…" was the affirmative response, and the Tentacool idled over to the unsuspecting Whismur, and delivered a poisonous needle to it.

"WHISMURRR!" cried the startled Pokemon in an unusually loud voice. Tentacool hit it again, and once more, all the while the Whismur screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Now comes the fun part," Chris said. He heaved a Poke Ball at the shrieking Whismur, and in a brilliant flash of blue light, it was taken inside and captured.

"All right, Dad!" Adam cried, giving his dad a hug. "You rock!"

Chris was still.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Shh!" Chris snapped, and was horrified as he heard several loud voices screaming, coming closer and closer. It was the rest of the Whismur! They had heard the call of distress!

"What is it, Dad?"

"It's the Whismur's family. They heard it screaming. Adam, run!"

Adam did as he was told, and ran behind his father towards town. Behind him, he could hear the angry Whismur running after them, screeching. 

Chris looked behind him, and shouted, "Son! Duck!"

Adam dropped to the ground just as the herd jumped towards him. They missed Adam and tacked Chris to the ground, using their Uproar attacks to cause jarring pain.

"DAD!!!" Adam cried, but his father was struggling just to get the Pokemon off of him.

"Run, Adam!" Chris said. "Go get Professor Birch! Hurry!"

But even in his young age, Adam knew it would be too late by then. He acted on instinct.

"Go, Buddy!" he cried, throwing down the Poke Ball. "Stop those Whismur!"

As unaccustomed as he was to being given a battle command, Buddy obediently turned and faced the herd that was mauling Adam's father. 

What happened next was a blur. Before Adam's eyes, Buddy _disappeared,_ and five seconds later, every single Whismur dropped to the ground, and then Buddy reappeared.

"Good boy, Buddy," Adam said, scratching his pet. He ran to his father's side. "Dad! Dad, are you okay?"

Chris twitched. "That was a Faint Attack…" He moaned as he sat up. He turned to his son. "We need to have a talk, buster. Get over here."

Adam's face fell. "Am I in trouble?"

"Now!"

Adam reluctantly plopped down next to his father. To his surprise, he was enveloped in a big bear hug, noogies and all.

"You saved me, son!" Chris said. "You really did. I'm so proud of you!"

Adam blushed. "Well I knew it would've been to late by the time I got Prof. Birch, so…"

"Speaking of him, I will be talking to him about your incredible feat today. I'm sure he'll be proud as well."

Adam grinned.

"Come on son, let's go home and tell your mother!"

And so, as we arrive at our current place in time, Adam is ten and in third grade.


	4. The Field Trip

****

The Field Trip

We join young Adam at ten years old in his third grade classroom, where his teacher, Mr. DeSanto, was speaking to the class.

"Okay, students, listen up! I have a very special announcement!" DeSanto's Delcatty strolled up to her trainer and rubbed up against his leg. "As I am aware, you are all ten years old in this room, and you do not yet have your Pokemon Trainers License."

Adam's breath caught in his chest. What was his teacher going to say?

DeSanto continued. "So, I have decided that today, we will take a field trip to Saffron City to all get our licenses!"

A boy named Mitch raised his hand. "What's Saffron City?"

"It's in another country West of here," DeSanto replied. "We will be taking the Magnet Train from Rustboro City, which will take about an hour, so if you want, bring your Game Boys or assorted things to keep you busy."

"Will it be fun?" Asked a girl named Blossom.

"Lots of fun. We are going to be tested by Professor Oak, THE world's most respected Pokemon authority. And, after that, we will all catch our very first Pokemon!"

The classroom erupted in cheering.

"Now let's go!"

The Magnet Train speeded down the iron tracks at incredible speed. All passengers were required to keep their seatbelts fastened at all times, so there was very little movement. However, there was plenty of noise, as talk bounced back and forth about what kind of questions they would be asked, what kind of Pokemon they would catch, and so on.

Suddenly, there was a cry of "LOOK!" as they shining golden land of commerce, Saffron City, came into view. Everyone cheered. The Magnet Train screeched to a halt, jolting everyone in their seats. When the train stopped, DeSanto led everyone off, and their field trip had officially begun!

"Hello there, children!" said a tall, white-haired man in a lab coat. "I'm Professor Oak! Welcome to my new lab here in Saffron City! It's very nice to see so many young ones aspiring to be Pokemon Trainers! First of all, before we begin the training classes, does anybody have any questions for me?"

Several hands were raised.

"You there," Oak said, pointing.

"What kind of Pokemon are we going to be able to catch?"

Oak smiled. "There are several different kinds available for capture. You'll just have to wait and see!"

Several more questions were shouted.

"What level will it be at?"

"Will we be given more Poke Balls?"

"Are there any Psychic types?"

Oak held up his hands. "Children, children! Let's find out all this stuff as it happens, okay? Now let's go inside!"

The tests were not as hard as Adam thought they would be. First, they took a "fill in the circle" kind of test, which asks questions such as, "How do you evolve Pikachu?" or "When should you withdraw your Pokemon?" and so on.

After that, they watched a short film that showed them battle styles for trainer battles and wild battles.

Finally, they were given one-on-one rapid-fire quizzes by Oak and his assistants. And then, it was time!

Adam was escorted by a lab assistant to a large room in the back of the lab marked "Catching Terminal 04." The room was dark inside, and there was a huge patch of bushes in the center.

"Okay, son, here's 5 Poke Balls, and a Zigzagoon at level 5. Go catch the first Pokemon you come to!"

Nervous and thrilled, Adam stepped off the platform and into the tall grass. He got on his hands and knees and crawled to one end of the field, and back the other way, but he didn't find anything.

"There's nothing here!" Adam called up to the assistant.

"Keep looking!"

Sighing, Adam re-commenced his search. 5 minutes went by, with still no luck. Suddenly, the siren on the ceiling went off, and before Adam's eyes, a Taillow jumped out at him.

"All right!" Adam exclaimed. "Zigzagoon, go!" The Tinyraccoon Pokemon burst onto the scene, growling. "Zigzagoon, tackle attack!"

Zigzagoon charged at the Taillow, but before it could hurl itself upon it, the bird flew up and over.

"Try again!" Adam called. However, the procedure repeated itself time and time again.

Adam wiped the sweat from his head. "Okay, Zigzagoon, new strategy! Fool it!"

Zigzagoon charged once more, and just as the Taillow ascended, he doubled back and was waiting as the bird came down. He fell upon it, and the yellow light blinked on by the wall.

"Here we go!" Adam said to himself. "Poke Ball, go!"

The red and white device flew towards the staggering Taillow, and a red beam shot from the center and drew it inside. The yellow light began to blink as the ball rocked back and forth, and then, the green lamp came on!

"I DID IT!" Adam cried, jumping for joy. "I caught a Pokemon! I'm the best!" He retrieved the Poke Ball from the floor and marched back up to meet Oak's assistant.

"You did very well," the man said. "You taught Zigzagoon a new technique the very first time you used it. You have talent."

"It was easy," Adam said.

"Well, that Taillow is yours to keep. Let's go back to Professor Oak, so that he can give you your Pokedex and your license."

"All right!"

"So… this little one was able to teach Zigzagoon a new way of fighting?"

"That's right, sir," said the assistant, complimenting Adam on his achievement. "I've never seen a lab Pokemon learn a move like that so quickly."

Oak ruffled the boy's hair. "Well, you must have true trainer blood in your veins."

"My dad was a really good trainer," Adam said.

"I know," replied Oak. "I knew your father very well years ago. He was quite the master. Now then! Here's your very own Pokedex!"

Adam slowly took the red, rectangle device from the Professor. He flipped it open, and a holographic display appeared before him.

"My name is Poindexter. I am a Pokedex version 3.0 programmed for use by Adam McManson. My job is to identify newly captured Pokemon and to provide information about the surrounding area and the Pokemon within."

"Thank you, Professor." Said Adam, shaking Oak's hand.

At that time, Mr. DeSanto clapped his hands. "Come on, children, it's time to go! You can all play with your Pokemon on the train as long as there's no fighting."

"Bye, Mr. Oak," said Adam, waving as he left the lab.

"What kind of Pokemon did you catch?" asked Adam's friend Mike.

"I got a Taillow," Adam said. "How about you?"

"I got an Abra!"

"Wow, a Psychic type!" said a kid behind them. "All I got was a Wingull."

"Well _I _got a Marill!" said a girl beside them. "It's better than all of yours!"

"Oh please," said Adam, laughing. "My Taillow will beat your Marill any day!"

"Hmmph," the girl sniffed, as the boys went on ahead. She stuck her tongue out at Adam's back.

"Laura, best behavior please," said Mr. DeSanto, bringing up the rear.

And so it was that the class got back on the train and made their way back to Hoenn, each one of them having a new partner.


	5. High School Competition

High School Competiton

****

(A/N: Yay! I finally can work on Loving Laura again! While you read this story, also take the time to enjoy my quickie Jessie/James romance, _Fantasy,_ which is being published at the same time as this. Lots of fluffy stuff. Okay, let's proceed!)

Six years have gone by, and Adam is now a strong young man. After he obtained his Pokemon Trainer License, he captured a great many Pokemon, and now his collection was very impressive. Buddy had grown into a large, powerful Mightyena, and to this day was still Adam's best friend in the whole world. His Taillow, now in its evolved stage, was also his trusted partner. Of those others closest to him were a Numel, a Kadabra, and a Tentacruel. They were a team, a team of friends and fighters that nobody could break apart.

Kristal and Chris were very proud of their son and how well he was doing. Adam excelled in school, and he couldn't have been more excited when his high school announced the opening of the Trainer's Club as an elective. Every day, trainers in the school met to have battles and to talk about their Pokemon, and every Friday night, there was an exhibition battle in the back of the school, which always drew great crowds. It is at one of these battles that we now join Adam.

"Swellow, use Wing Attack!" Adam cried. Swellow drew a great double-whirlwind with its wings and send it hurtling into the enemy Linoone. The Pokemon collapsed, and Adam had won.

"All right!" Adam whooped, jumping in the air. "I'm the best!"

His parents met him as he came down from the platform.

"You did great, kid," said Chris, slapping his son on the back. "Think you'll win round 2?"

"I know I will," Adam said confidently.

"Well, good luck, sweetie," Kristal said with a smile.

"I'm just going to run to the snack bar and get a soda pop, and then I'll be back."

Adam hastened over to the snack area, and paid for a soda and a hot dog. However, he had barely taken two steps away from the counter when he collided with a figure walking in the opposite direction and they both collapsed to the ground. Buddy whined in concern, sniffing the form of his fallen comrade.

"Ohhh… I'm so sorry, miss!" Adam cried. "Are you okay?"

The girl looked up, and their eyes met for a moment, and Adam detected something familiar about them.

"I'm fine…" she said. "You look awfully familiar though. Do I… know you?"

"I'm Adam McManson. Don't you go to my school? What's your name?"

"Ah, Laura. Laura Clayton." she looked around. "We should get up off the ground, what do you think?"

"Yeah."

They stood up, and Adam gave Laura the once-over. She was tall for her age, and she had long blonde hair covered by a blue bandanna. She wore black pants and a black and white striped shirt, with a small "A" near the left sleeve.

"Yeah, I think I remember you now," she said. "I've seen you around. You're the one with the Poochyena, right?"

Adam nodded. "Well, he's evolved now, but yeah. How's your Marill?"

"AZUmarill," she corrected him, "and she's doing wonderfully. We're actually up in a few minutes to battle."

"Really?" Adam scratched his head. "So am I. Looks like we'll be fighting each other."

"Yeah…" There was a moment of awkward silence, and then Laura said, "Well I'm gonna go prep my team. See you on the field!" She flashed a bright smile as she jogged off towards the stands.

Buddy barked curiously and gazed up at his trainer.

"What do you think, boy? Cute, wasn't she?"

Buddy barked again.

"You're right. Gotta stay focused. Let's go." And so they went back to prepare for the match.

Finally, it was time for round 2. Mr. Cole, the announcer, introduced each team over the speakers.

"On this side, we have young and talented Adam McManson, who will be competing with Mightyena, Tentacruel, and Swellow! On the opposite side of the field is Miss Laura Clayton from Brandywine City, who will be entering Azumarill, Pelipper, and Gyrados!"

"Hmm… all water types," Adam mused. "She's lucky. My Pokemon don't have any grass or electric moves."

"BEGIN!!!" Mr. Cole roared.

"Go, Buddy!" Adam called. Buddy dashed off into the center of the field.

"I choose you, Azurette!" was Laura's cry, and the blue rabbit-eared Pokemon joined the match.

"Buddy, howl! Pump yourself up!"

"Azurette, use Rain Dance! Let's get things wet!"

Rain began to drizzle over the field, while Buddy's howl echoed across the whole stadium.

"Okay, Azurette, let's see you surf!"

"Buddy, evasive tactic!" One thing Adam had worked on with his Pokemon was to avoid many popular attacks and take minimal damage.

(Author Note: The text *in stars* indicates results of battle commands, like in Pokemon stadium. ~M.J.)

*Azumarill conjured a huge tidal wave and swept towards Mightyena. Mightyena used his strong legs and leapt over the wave, and got hit only by the tail of it.*

"So you think you're clever, hmm?" Laura sneered. "Azurette, use the waterfall technique we worked on!"

"Buddy, clear that one too!"

*Azumarill spit a huge, swirling fountain of water from it's mouth and aimed it at Mightyena. Mightyena jumped, but as he did, Azumarill tilted her head upwards, and the jet hit Mightyena full blast. Mightyena landed on the ground, still on his feet, and still ready to fight, if not a bit shaken.*

"Buddy, use Crunch! Attack formation P! And use your speed!"

"Azurette, surround yourself in Mist! Become invisible!"

*Azumarill attempted to create a swirling cloud of ice to shroud herself, but with surprising agility, Mightyena sped forward and chomped down on the poor water type. The force of the special attack caused Azumarill to stumble to her knees and moan.*

Laura growled. "Okay, Azurette, return! No more Ms. Nice Girl. Go, Gyrados! Teach him a lesson with Hyper Beam!"

"Buddy, jump it, then run in and bite it!"

* Gyrados reared back and spewed forth a brilliant, multicolored beam from its mouth. Mightyena tried to jump over it, but a few stray charges from it struck Mightyena, and he fell to the ground.*

Buddy looked up at his trainer and whined.

"Okay, Buddy, you've done your share. Return! Let's go with Swellow! I choose you!"

In the red flash of the Poke Ball's light, the large, red-breasted bird appeared.

"Swellow, fly over anything he shoots at you, and then use your Drill Beak attack!"

"Ice Beam, Gyrados!" Laura cried.

*Gyrados shot a thick, narrow beam of ice at the ascending Pokemon. With ease, Swellow dodged, and dodged again and again as several Ice Beams were fired. As he flew evasively, he got closer and closer to the writhing Atrocious-class Pokemon, and finally, he pointed his beak downwards and flew straight into Gyrados. Gyrados howled in pain, then snapped at the bird, which dodged, and Gyrados lunged forward and snapped again, and again, and finally he bit down on part of Swellow's wing. Swellow collapsed.*

"Impressive," Adam whispered as he returned Swellow to the Poke Ball. "Most impressive. All right, Tentacruel, it's all up to you! Give it everything you've got!"

*Tentacruel emerged and immediately launched a Sludge Bomb towards Gyrados. Gyrados took it, but was unfazed, and shot another Hyper Beam. Tentacruel used Reflect, and most of the beam was deflected. Tentacruel then sent a torrential column of water at Gyrados, but in a surprise move, Gyrados used Thunderbolt, electrifying the water, and of course, the source of the water, and Tentacruel was out of commission.* 

(A/N: Check your Pokemon Stadium 2 libraries, people. Gyrados CAN learn Thunderbolt. ~M.J.)

The crowd was in silence for a few seconds, and then erupted in thunderous applause for the winner. Adam stood on his platform, scratching his head in disbelief.

"We lost…? But how…? Damn, she's good! I still can't believe… Oh, man…"

"Son!" called Chris, who was waiting for Adam at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on down, kid!"

Adam sighed and stepped down from the platform. Chris slapped him on the back, and his mother gave him a warm hug.

"We're very proud of you," she told him. "You may have lost, but you gave it your all, and that's all God asks from you."

"And look at the bright side," Chris said, ruffling Adam's hair, "At least your opponent was a cutie!"

"Dear!" Kris whispered, elbowing her husband.

"Come off it, pops," Adam chuckled. "There's no way…"

He couldn't finish, however, as he was then approached by none other than Laura herself.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," she said, mockingly. "Who's hot stuff now, huh?"

Adam was befuddled. "I never said I was…"

"Oh quiet! You're just embarrassed! You know I'm soooo much better than you! Admit it!"

Adam glared at her. "I think you'd better leave while I'm in a good mood."

"Hmph! See you later… loser!" she said, and turned on her heel and strode off with her friends, who were laughing and pointing back at him.

Adam growled to himself.

Chris patted his back. "Don't worry about it, son. There's plenty of women in the world like her. And if you ask me, I think she's playing hard to get."

"What what WHAT?"

"You know… she's teasing you."

Adam snorted. "Yeah, right. Like I'd give her the benefit."

"Well, let's go on home. We'll stop at Dairy Quick on the way, to celebrate the battle bravely fought!"

"Sweet!"


	6. BUddy: Master Matchmaker

****

Buddy: Master Matchmaker

(A/N: Sorry for the pitifully long delay in updates. I've had a whole bunch of stuff happen to me, ranging from school trouble to a depression attack and back again. But the Hulkster is back! Now it's time to hence forward!)

Adam rushed down the hall, his books under his arm, rushing to make it on time to chemistry class. The bell rang as he dashed around a corner. He could see the door right in front of him. And then... he saw the floor directly in front of him. And then, he was on the floor, pain coursing through his body.

"Scheissa!" he cried, "What happened?"

"Oops!" giggled a painfully familiar voice. "My foot must have slipped!"

Adam got to his feet and glared at Laura. "You're a bitch."

Laura only laughed. "Don't hate," she said, and trotted off to her classroom.

Adam growled to himself. This wasn't an isolated incident. Ever since the match last month, Laura had been nothing but a gigantic asshole. She never left him alone, and was always making fun of him with her friends, or booby-trapping his locker, or in some way, shape, or form making his life a living hell. And he couldn't hate her more. If he could make it through the day with having only 2 encounters with her, he was having a good day.

It was the evening of the same day that Adam sat on his living room couch, watching television, while Buddy lay on the couch next to him. The current show was _Life and Love in Lavaridge._

Adam sighed as he watched the lowly trainer being kissed by gym leader Flannery after a heated battle, and as they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Doesn't this suck, Buddy?" Adam said to his companion. Buddy whimpered questioningly.

"I mean, other guys my age, and even younger, already have girlfriends, and here I am with nobody. There's nobody that would even dream of going out with me."

Buddy licked his trainer's hand.

Adam smiled. "At least I have true friends like you, boy." He leaned back and sighed once more. "Maybe it's just not my destiny to fall in love."

Buddy whined in sympathy.

The bell rang loudly as Adam walked towards his homeroom, when suddenly...

"BOO!!!"

Adam, startled, staggered backwards and fell back on the floor.

"You don't quit, do you?"

"Never!" cackled Laura, throwing her blonde hair behind her shoulders. "Have a nice day!"

Adam glowered, got to his feet, picked up his bag, and marched off.

"Poor fool," Laura chuckled to herself. "Humm? What's this?" A Poke Ball had fallen out of Adam's bag when he dropped it. "I think I'll take this with me..." She picked it up and slipped it in her purse. "Sucker."

At lunchtime, Laura snuck outside to the back of the school and opened the Poke Ball. In a flash of light, Buddy was standing before her. He looked around, confused, and growled when he saw Laura in front of him.

"Oh, it's you..." Laura said, rolling her eyes. "Adam's little life partner."

Buddy growled louder.

"Oh hush. It's not like I'm keeping you. I just wanted to play a little joke on him."

Buddy snorted.

Laura sighed. "Unfortunately, he doesn't seem to get the hint."

Buddy stopped growling and cocked his head to the side, confused.

Laura patted the ground next to her. "Come sit."

Buddy reluctantly sat down next to her.

"He doesn't get it," she muttered. "Why? He's smart, he's adorable, he's charming... you'd think he'd be able to figure it out."

Buddy whined.

"I like him, Buddy. I really do. But I can't think of any way to get him to understand. I thought I could play hard to get, but it only makes him dislike me more. I don't know what to do."

Buddy barked, jumping to his feet.

"What is it?"

He barked again. Laura stood, but Buddy growled, and she sat back down. Then, he ran off to find his trainer.

Adam sat in the cafeteria, munching on his pan pizza, when Buddy streaked into the room, barking.

"Hey, how did you get out?" Adam asked, scratching Buddy's head. Buddy continued to bark. 

"What is it, boy?" Adam asked. Buddy would not stop barking, and he inched slowly towards the door, wanting Adam to follow him. Adam did so, and was led out to the back of the school, where a confused Laura was sitting. Buddy ran up to Laura, and turned, and barked once more to his trainer.

"YOU!" Adam cried. "What is going on?"

"I found your Pokemon's Poke Ball on the floor, so I'm just returning it to you." Laura replied, not keeping eye contact.

"Thank you," Adam said coldly. "Goodbye."

"Don't go," Laura called after him. He turned.

"What?"

"Your presence is soothing."

"What???"

Laura smiled. "Please come sit with me."

Against his will, Adam sat down on the bench next to Laura. "Now what do you want?"

"I've been a bitch the past few weeks, haven't I?"

"That's putting it mildly." Adam replied.

"Well, I'm not normally like that."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Curious."

Laura was silent for a moment, and in her silence, she made a decision. "There's no way I can say this unless I'm brutally honest, Adam. Understand that, okay?"

Adam shifted uneasily. "O...k..."

Laura took a deep breath, and spit it out. "I'm playing hard to get, Adam. I want to go out with you. I really really do."

Adam was thunderstruck. He sat there for a moment, unable to grasp what he had just heard. "You... want to go out with.. ME?"

She nodded and smiled.

"Wow..."

She took his hand. "And trust me, I can be the sweetest girl in the world."

"Wha...well... um... sure, I mean... umm... yeah! Sure, I'll go out with you!"

"Now you get it!" she said, hugging him. "I knew you'd see it my way. Even if I AM a better trainer than you."

"Hey! I don't think so!"

"You know it, too!" she declared, shoving him playfully.

"I know you're full of it!" he cried, restraining her. They wrestled back and forth, and they somehow wound up with their arms around each other. They fell silent as their eyes locked.

The first kiss was magical. Purely magical. The feel of Laura's lips ignited every nerve in Adam's body.

(Buddy turns to the camera and winks.)


	7. The InCrowd

The In-Crowd

The change in Laura's attitude over the next few days was incredible. True to her word, she really was one of the sweetest girls in the school. And with each passing day, Adam's feelings for her increased tenfold. If you had told him last week that he'd be going out with Laura Clayton, he'd have laughed you right out of your shoes. In the time that they spent alone together, they truly understood love's power.

One afternoon, at lunchtime, Adam was searching for Laura, who always seemed to be absent at this time of the day. He went out to the schoolyard, and he spied a group of people standing over by the basketball hoops, talking in hushed whispers. And Laura was with them.

As Adam walked over, he noticed that each one of these teens wore an outfit identical to Laura's; a black-and-white striped shirt and a blue bandanna.

"Hey," said Adam, tapping Laura on the shoulder, "What's up?"

She turned, and smiled. "Oh! Hey, how are you?" she gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm fine. How are you? Are these your friends?"

The rest of the group snickered softly.

Laura took no notice. "Yeah. They're my buddies." She introduced them in clockwise order. "This is Megan, Reggie, Maxwell, and Jennifer."

Adam nodded to each of them. "Nice to meet you."

Their eyes shifted uneasily.

"So, you all part of a fashion club or something?"

More snickers.

Laura spoke. "Actually, we're a part of a group called Team Aqua."

Adam scratched his head. "And what do you do in your club?"

Reggie answered. "We work towards the expansion of the ocean!"

"What?"

"That's right. Team Aqua wants to expand the sea, for the benefit of everyone!"

"How will that benefit anybody? You'll cover cities if you expand the ocean."

Laura put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We wouldn't be so reckless."

Jennifer cracked her gum. "Maybe you'd like to join us, boy."

Adam took a step back. "Well, I don't know… sounds kind of suspicious to me."

"You don't have to," Laura said. "But think how cool you'll sound when you tell everyone you're a Team Aqua member!"

"I'll think about it," Adam said. He took Laura's hand. "Come on, it's 6th period."

"Okay, sweetstuff." She said with a laugh.

Adam would talk to his parents when he got home.

"Hi, honey!" Kris said when Adam came home. 

"Hi, mom." he replied, tossing his bookbag in his room. 

"How was your day?"

"It was fine."

"How's Laura?"

"She's good. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

Kris sat down on a kitchen chair. "Talk to me!"

"Well, Laura's been hanging out with these kids who are part of this group called 'Team Aqua.' They say they're dedicated to the expansion of the ocean, and they asked me to join."

A look of concern immediately covered Kris's face.

Adam continued. "I thought at first it would be dangerous if they ever pulled it off, but everyone tells me that they're in no way reckless, or anything like that… I just thought I should talk to you and dad first."

Kris stood up. "Wait until your father gets home, and then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Sure."

"Son, you were very good to bring this to our attention," Chris said that evening when they were seated in the den. "Gangs like that are very dangerous. They're evil, and they're no good. You're very lucky you talked to us before saying okay."

"So I can't join?"

"Absolutely not."

"In fact," Kris said, "We don't want you hanging out with Laura anymore, either."

This hit Chris right in the heart. _"What???"_

"She's dangerous if she's hanging out with that crowd. What's more, she's just as into it as they are, even though she's a sweet girl."

"But mom…!"

"No buts," Chris said. "If we catch you hanging out with her again, you're going to be grounded indefinitely."

Adam was on the verge of tears. "But… I love her!"

Kris and Chris looked at each other, and then Chris said, "We're sorry, Adam, we really are. I understand your feelings for her, but I'm not going to let you start hanging out with the wrong group."

"But…"

"THE ANSWER IS NO!!!"

Adam's heart cracked in half. His parents meant business. But… what was he going to do? He loved Laura. This wasn't fair! He streaked off to his room and threw himself on his bed, and began to cry.

An hour or so later, when the tears lessened, Adam had made a decision. He was 16, and therefore he felt he was able to fend for himself. He would still see Laura… AT ANY COST!!!!!!


	8. Sacrifices

****

Sacrifices

The next day, Adam had formed his plan. Nothing would come between him and Laura. He would give up his parents' trust in exchange for her love. And out of anger towards his parents, he was going to join Team Aqua.

"Good morning, you!" Laura greeted him when he walked into school. She noticed the pained look on his face when he gazed back at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok."

Having done his best to maintain himself during the first four periods of the day, Adam met Laura outside the back of the school.

"So what's up?" she asked. "You're not yourself."

"Listen," he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I've got good news and I've got bad news. The bad news is that my parents think you and your friends are dangerous, and they've forbidden me to see you."

Pain covered Laura's features. "Oh no! No!"

Adam smiled. "But the good news is: I'm not going to listen to them!"

"What?"

"I'm totally abandoning them. I'm staying with you, and in a few days, I'll come stay with you and join Team Aqua!"

Laura had mixed emotions. While she was ecstatic about Adam forgetting about everything else just to be with her, a part of her didn't want to see him disobey his parents. But then she looked at him, and she knew that love would always prevail.

"So what do you say?" he pressed. "Does that sound good or what?"

"That sounds wonderful," she replied, flashing her trademark bright smile. "Wait till I tell everyone else!"

"Just give me a few days to pack and get ready. Then we'll be together forever!"

Laura hugged him. "You're a wild man. Living life on the edge, huh? I like that."

Adam smiled.

"Hi, honey!" Kris called as Adam came home from school. "How was your day?"

Adam looked at his mother, snorted, and proceeded to his room.

"What was that all about?" Kris wondered.

Once in his room, Adam dug out his old suitcase and tossed his clothes inside, along with a few supplies such as a flashlight, toothbrush, etc… 

When he was all packed, he opened his Poke Balls so he could tell his friends the good news. In a flash, Buddy, Numel, Kadabra, Tentacruel, and Swellow stood before him.

"Guys, guess what!" Adam said. "We're leaving home!"

The Pokemon looked at each other questioningly.

"Yeah! We're going to stay with Laura and the rest of Team Aqua!"

Buddy stepped forward and looked up at Adam and whined. Adam patted his head.

"Don't worry, boy. This is going to be the start of a new life!"

There was a silence. Swellow ruffled his feathers. Kadabra fidgeted with his spoon. Tentacruel blew some bubbles and popped them.

"Well come on, show some enthusiasm!"

Buddy turned and spoke to his companions. _"This is what he wants, friends."_

One by one, Adam's Pokemon stepped forward and looked up at him. If he was determined, so were they.

"All right!" Adam cried. At midnight, he returned all but Buddy to their Poke Balls, zipped his bag up, left a note for his parents, and then walked softly out the back door without looking back.


	9. Welcome To Team Aqua!

****

Welcome To Team Aqua

Laura met Adam at the appointed place, the bench in the park in Lavaridge Town.

"Hey babe," she whispered. "Right on time!"

He kissed her. "Good to see you."

She kissed him in return. "Come on, everyone can't wait to meet you!" She opened a Poke Ball containing a Altaria, and they both mounted its back and soared off into the night.

Kristal yawned as she shuffled to the kitchen. She normally wasn't up this late, but the urge to get a drink of water had overcome her. She clicked on the kitchen light, took the pitcher from the water, and turned around as she went to get a cup.

The pitcher dropped from her hand as she saw the note on the table.

"CHRIS!!! CHRIS GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Chris jolted awake and bolted downstairs. "What? What is it?"

Kris was crying as she passed him the note.

__

Dear Mom and Dad,

I have decided to go stay with Laura and Team Aqua. Although I respect your feelings, I'm following my heart and doing what I think is right. I'll miss you terribly, but everyone has to move on at some point. Take care and know that I'll never forget the time we spent as a family.

Adam.

Chris was ashen-faced as his hand dropped the note. He embraced his wife, overcome with emotion. This wasn't real… it couldn't be! But… it was…

Altaria set Adam and Laura down in front of a huge building in Glitter City.

"Is this your home?" Adam asked.

"It's Team Aqua's base." Laura answered. "So… yes!"

They stepped inside. The halls were done in blue tile, and thick carpet with "surf" patterns covered the floors. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and the atmosphere carried an aura of the sea.

An Aqua member coming into the main hall noticed them and called to them. "Laura! Welcome back!"

"Hey, Scott!" Laura called back with a wave.

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Adam. He's our newest member!"

"All right!"

Laura took Adam downstairs to the meeting room. There, in a chair next to a few other Aquas, was a tall, broad-shouldered man with a blue cap and a jeans-vest. He turned and smiled when he noticed Laura arrive.

"Ah, my little Laura!" he exclaimed. "Welcome back!"

"Adam, this is Archie," Laura told her boyfriend. "He took me in as a child and has raised me all my life."

Archie shook Adam's hand vigorously. "I take it you're our new recruit, eh?"

Adam smiled. "Yes, that's right! Long live the ocean!"

Archie laughed heartily. "I like your attitude! Well, we can always use another member or two! Welcome to Team Aqua!"

"Thank you sir."

"Hey, call me Archie, huh? Laura, get a room for this kid, will you? We'll start training tomorrow."

"Yes, dad." Laura said. She tugged Adam's hand. "Come on!"

Adam smiled as he was led down to the dormitories. His new life was beginning!


	10. The Training

****

The Training

At 6:30 the next morning, a loud bell rang though all the quarters of the Team Aqua base, awakening all who dwelled within. Adam sleepily sat up and drew back the blanket on his cot. His room consisted of two sets of bunk bed-arranged cots attached to steel walls, with a round table in the center with a TV and a small refrigerator. He shared this room with three other Aquas, as could be previously ascertained, but they were out on training already.

Within five minutes, an Aqua Administrator, Chuck, came into the room and addressed him. "Mr. Adam McManson?"

"That's me."

"You are required to report to training hall 6-A this morning at 6:45. Please prepare yourself accordingly."

"Yes, sir."

Adam put on the Team Aqua uniform that had been left for him, and took his Poke Balls from the nearby table. He released Buddy in a flash of light.

"Ready to begin our training, boy?"

Buddy whined but did not make any moves to disobey his trainer's wishes.

"Good. Come on, let's go."

Training hall 6-A consisted of a large room with a concrete floor. Tall pillars rose from points in the room, upon the flat, square tops of which stood Aqua Administrators, holding megaphones. On the floor itself, new recruits stood, Poke Balls in hand.

"Please find an empty space." Said an Admin from atop a pillar. "We are about to begin."

Adam took a spot in between two female trainers.

"Ready, everyone?" said the Admin who had addressed Adam. "Okay! 3...2...1... Begin combat!" A machine at the opposite end of the wall released a line of Poke Balls, one at the end of each rank of trainers at the opposite end of the room. The balls opened to reveal identical Poochyena, which began advancing.

"Release Pokemon!" commanded the Admin. Balls were released, and Pokemon filled the room. Adam was ready to send Buddy into combat, when suddenly a whistle was blown, and the Poochyena were withdrawn.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up," said another Admin. "What the hell is that?"

Adam quickly saw that they were pointing at Buddy.

"Uh… it's my Pokemon, sir." Adam said.

A pillar descended to the ground, and an Admin hopped off and approached Adam until he was frightfully close.

"Are you familiar with the policy of Team Aqua, young man?"

"N-n-not entirely. I-I just started here today, and…"

"Then let me inform you, mister…" he glanced at Adam's name tag. "Mr. McManson. In Team Aqua, we are dedicated to expanding the ocean. As a result we use only water Pokemon. Is that clear?"

"But I only have one water Pokemon, sir!"

"Do not raise your voice to me, young man, or you will find yourself…"

"Hold it, Jim!" said a girl's voice. Adam peered to the side of Jim to see Laura running towards them.

"What is it, Laura?"

"I've seen Adam in action with his own team, sir, and I can safely say that he'd perform best with the Pokemon he's raised on his own."

A wry smile appeared on Jim's face. "Laura, the policy of Team Aqua is to equip each new recruit with a specified set of Water Pokemon. I do not feel it necessary to…"

"Trust me, please, Jim. Or I'll file a report of insubordination."

Jim sighed, resigned. "As you wish." He whirled around and spoke to Adam. "Carry on." 

And so the training continued.


End file.
